Library Sex
by ProudWarHero97
Summary: Eren has public sex kink and he decides to have sex with Levi in the library. (I'm sorry if you don't like it. This is my first smut xD )


"Meet at me the Browser. I'll be waiting for you!", I chirped into the phone and instantly heard a grumbling Levi on the other end.

"Why the library?", he whined. "Couldn't you find a better place for a date?"

"Please, Levi...", I said and lowered my voice, turning it into a sexy whisper. "I have something I want to show you, babe..."

"Oh?", Levi said and I sensed curiosity in his voice. "And what would that 'something' be?"

"That 'something' will remain a mystery unless you come here quickly!". I said in a sing- song.

There was silence on the other end which was only broken by Levi's soft breathing. Then I heard him sigh heavily and say,"Alright, Eren. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Yay!", I chirped cheerfully. "Love you, Levi.", I moaned, pouring affection into those three words.

"Love you too, brat.", he mumbled. "See you in a while."

"See you.", I whispered sweetly.

I was about to hang up when I suddenly remembered something important. "Levi, Wait!"

"What is it?"

"Don't forget to bring lube..."

Time skip-

So, there I stood next to the library, waiting patiently for my boyfriend as I bit into the bar of dark chocolate in my hand.

"Mmmm...", I moaned, enjoying the flavor of the chocolate.

Then, someone ( Levi, of course.) wrapped their arms around my waist and whispered gently in my ear,"Hey, brat."

"LEVI!"

I turned around and squealed as I jumped onto Levi, hugging him tightly. My boyfriend hugged me back, giggling slightly. I buried my face in his chest and inhaled his scent. "You smell so good, Levi...", I mumbled.

"You do too, Bright Eyes.", he said. He rested his chin on top of my head and started stroking my hair. I loved it when he did that. His touch felt so soothing and comforting.

I blushed slightly as I raised my head, gently resting my chin against Levi's chest. He leaned down and kissed me. It lasted only for a second or two but it was enough to make my stomach flutter.

"Come on, lets go inside.", Levi mumbled as he rubbed nose against mine.

"Hmm...", I moaned and bit my lip shyly. I pulled away from him and took his hand in mine, leading the way.

We entered the library and continued walking.

'There are only 8 people in the library including a kid.', I thought to myself as I counted the people occupying some of the chairs. Then I observed that our footsteps were loud enough to be heard by everyone in the library. 'If that's the case, then they wouldn't have any difficulty hearing our pants and moans while we have sex. We'd have to stay silent if we don't want to get caught.'

Levi squeezed my hand and I turned my head to look at him. He winked at me as if he knew what I was thinking about.

When we turned down a corner out of everyone's vision , Levi grabbed my arm and slammed me against the nearest bookshelf.

"Ow...", I mumbled even though the act hadn't hurt me.

"I didn't know you had a public sex kink...", Levi whispered sexily into my ear, his warm breath sending shivers through my body.

"I...I...", the words died in my throat when Levi started rubbing his palm against my clothed cock.

"Levi...", I whined.

Levi unbuttoned my jeans and started lowering them. He suddenly stopped mid - way when his eyes fell upon the lacy red panties that I was wearing. A deep growl escaped his lips, the sound going straight to my half hard dick. "So, this was what you wanted to show me...?"

I nodded. "Mmmhmm...", I moaned.

"You dirty little slut...", Levi growled as he proceeded to undress me...

Time skip-

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahhh!"

My hands rested against the bookshelf, gasping softly as Levi's thick cock thoroughly abused my prostrate. "Ahnnn!"

"Shhhh, Eren...", Levi said softly as he reached out his hand to cover my mouth. "You don't want them to hear you, do you?"

I shook my head frantically as my hips were forced forward by Levi's hard thrusts. He pulled back his hand and started rubbing small circled on my back, trying to calm me as my hungry ass devoured his cock. "L-levi...", I groaned as I tilled my head back, a feeling of euphoria washing over me at a particularly hard thrust. "Right there..."

"Hmm?", Levi moaned as he thrusted his cock in the same direction, doubling my pleasure.

"Hah!"

"Shut up!", Levi, growled and pinched my ass, making me moan.

Levi's thrusts suddenly slowed down until they completely stopped. Thinking something was wrong, I raised my head to look at Levi and followed his gaze.

Oh, fuck...

There stood a boy of 12 or 13 years, his eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Levi...", I whispered, looking back at him. "Pull out of me."

I waited for Levi to comply but he didn't. He just stood there with his cock in my ass, an eyebrow raised as if daring the kid to go and tell someone about the situation.

Levi slowly pulled his leaking cock out of me only to thrust it back home. "Ahh! Levi... p-please...don't! Not in f-front of-"

"Shut up!" Levi continued to fuck me in front of the poor kid until he couldn't take it anymore. He covered his eyes and ran away.

Levi gave out a low, sexy chuckle making my cock twitch. He rubbed my ass and gently squeezed it.

"You loved that, didn't you?", Levi asked me, his voice filled with lust. "You loved it when I fucked you in front of that boy, right?"

I shook my head. "Nuh-hhh"

"Oh, yes you did!", he growled and continued pounding into me, driving me insane. "Come on, you fucking slut! Admit it!"

I nodded and whispered, "Y-yes...I l-loved it..."

"Louder!"

"N-no..." No, they...they would come to know.. I couldn't...

"I said, LOUDER!", Levi ordered and slapped my ass, the sound echoing through the otherwise silent library.

"Oh god, yes!", I screamed, too lost in the intense pleasure to care if people could hear us or not.

"Good boy.", Levi said proudly. He grabbed my hair and yanked my head back.

"Agh!"

And then he kissed me hungrily. His tongue invaded my mouth and started playing with mine as he continued grinding his leaking cock into me, making it brush against my prostrate. He reached out his free hand and grabbed my aching cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. I moaned out loud, not being able to control myself.

I could hear people whispering to each other now. Oh god, they knew!

"They know, baby...", Levi said as if reading my thoughts. He chuckled softly and then continued "Hmmh... They know how good I'm making you feel, my baby... my beautiful baby..." He groaned and rolled his head back."Oh g-god, I'm gonna..." He came into my ass before he could finish his sentence.

The feeling of his warm cum filling my ass was enough to send me over the edge. I came in large spurts over the bookshelf, ruining some of the books.

We stayed like that for a moment, recovering our strength. Then I straightened up and leaned against Levi with my head against his chest and his softened cock still in my ass. I didn't mind, though.

Levi leaned down and rested his head on my shoulder. He closed his eyes slowly and wrapped his arms around my tiny body.

I smiled and whispered softly in Levi's ear, "I think we should get out of here before someone calls the police..."


End file.
